camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest to Retrieve the Two Dionysus Kids
Quest Dream= |-| Overview= Two of Dionysus' children have always been stuck in the Lotus Casino and Dionysus hasn't gotten the time to send a satyr and guide them back to camp. Dionysus asks Cheryl and a couple of her friends if she can travel to the Casino and guide the two back to camp safely. |-| Questers= #Cheryl Anders, daughter of Dionysus, owned by Pandora (leader of the quest) #Marcellus Ryder, son of Hades, owned by Hydro #Kevin Blazer, son of Pandia, owned by Broken |-| Locations & Monsters= *Camp- questors meet up here *Airport- NY airport. take plane to Las Vegas, Nevada *Airport- Depart from plane, attacked by 3 Myrmekes here *Taxi- Discuss where their next move *Hotel- afternoon, arrive at a hotel (not the Casino!), attacked by Lamiai in an empty room, stay for a night *Taxi- drive down to the casino *Lotus Casino- look for Cheryl's half-siblings, finds them, attacked by an Empousai who wanted to attack the half-bloods siblings. they steal a car for transportation *Car- drive down to the airport, explain the half-siblings who they are and what the greek gods are *airport- fly down to long island *camp boarders- reach camp, no monster attacks. |-| End game= once the questors find the two children of Dionysus, they steal a car and drive back to the airport. on the drive to the airport, the questors explain to the Dionysus kids about their background and everything about the greek gods etc... they fly back safely to camp. Camp *'Cheryl': She's waiting patiently near the camp entrance for Marc and Kevin, wondering if this was the worst group she has ever picked. She sighed as she waited with a backpack that has things they might need on this quest. * *'Cheryl': She sighs, "Not yet here. Where is he?" She wondered out loud. She looks at him, "You sure you don't mind going? Even after I said that the other person is coming as well?" * *'Cheryl': She nods and hums as they both wait for Marc to come. But by each second he's not standing with them, she gets really impatient. * *'Cheryl': She sighs and thinks if she should iris message him and yell at him to hurry up. She gets very bored and yawned. * *'Cheryl': She sighs, "Well, at least you are here." She looks at the guys and knows how awkward things will be for them on this quest. "So, Kevin, this is Marc, Marc this is Kevin." * *OOC: damn right he does... * * *'Cheryl': She holds out three plane tickets and smiled, "Yup. Hope you guys don't mind taking an airplane." * *'Cheryl': "... Uh, we can use one of the camp vans to get to the airport." She said. * *'Cheryl': "Hold up... are you confident in your driving skills? Because you aren't that old yet to drive since you are about my age, but a couple months older than me." She asked a bit hesitant to get in the car. * *'Cheryl': She sighs and gets in the car, as she did, she said, "Okay, but if we get into a car accident, it's on you." * * *'Cheryl': In the middle of the car ride, she fell asleep (hoping to get a quick nap) and snored lightly. Airport * *'Cheryl': Once the cushion hits her, she wakes up startled by it. Sleepily, she said, "I'm up!" She sees the airport, "Oh, we're here. That was fast." * *'Cheryl': Seeing that he's still asleep, she grabs a cushion and whacks it on him hard (not hard so that he'll feel pain but hard enough for him to wake up). "Get up!" She hissed getting a bit pissed that he's still fast asleep. * *'Cheryl': She's still trying to wake up Marc and tries to wake him up by shaking him a little, "Marc, we're going to miss our flight." She said. * * * * *'Cheryl': She looked at him with a puzzled face. "I thought I told you already..." She said to him trying to remember if she did mention the fact that they were going to the Casino. * *'Cheryl': She walks with him to the airport and pulls out their tickets. "It says we have to go to flight (insert random flight number here)." * *OOC: Timeskip to the LA?O.o *OOC: Sure. >.< Le Destination * *'Cheryl': She yawns as she stretched in her seat. "Yeah, we need to get moving," She said and got up from her seat. * *'Cheryl': She walks out of the plane with Kevin and Marc, glad that they only had to bring small traveling bags with them. "Alright, now we need to find a cab so we can get to the casino," She said out loud. * *'Chery': "'Oh boy' what?" She asked, getting very worried since she couldn't hear the small tremors. * * * *'Cheryl': She took out her hair clip from her pocket as she saw the Myrmekes near them. "Okay, anybody got a plan? Cause right now, my plan is to attack." * * * *OOC: Broken's post, someone IM her *OOC: NVM i'll do it... *OOC: I'll insert my lines :) that way, you guys can rp faster * * * *'Cheryl': She morphs her clip into a sword, not sure which one she should attack because it seemed like the guys had it covered. >.< Category:PandoraStar411